1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cleaning composition capable of cleaning a semiconductor apparatus or a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Highly integrated devices such as a semiconductor apparatus, a display device, etc. are sensitive to contamination by impurities such as dust, particles and the like. Therefore, cleaning processes are implemented to remove impurities at the time of manufacture.
Various types of cleaning processes may be carried out, such as an ultrasonic wave method, an air blowing method, a wet cleaning method using a basic cleaning composition, and the like. However, when such methods are used, metal in the device may corrode, thereby damaging microcircuits, electronic components, etc., which are present in the device.